


Nice and Easy

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Emu wants to unwind during a stressful day at work, Kiriya is more than happy to help.





	Nice and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Cock Worship

Kiriya was jolted away from his work by a knock at the door. He spun around in his chair to see Emu leaning in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Emu asked, rubbing his eyes. His shoulders were slumped and his hair sticking up in random directions. 

“Sure,” Kiriya said, “I was about to go get lunch.”

“Oh god, it’s only lunch time,” Emu groaned, stumbling into the room closing the door behind him, “I don’t think I’ll make it. Everything is going wrong today.”

Kiriya laughed, reaching out to Emu. “You can do it. Just go take a nap in the CR.”

“I can’t,” Emu bent at the waist, flopping his head onto Kiriya’s shoulder, “Hiiro’s planning some super complex surgery and doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Kiriya slid his hand up into Emu hair, stroking it gently as Emu nuzzled into his shoulder. “There’s nowhere to sleep down here,” he said pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Emu’s head, “Unless you find cold metal slabs comfortable.”

“I find you comfortable.” Emu’s head shifted, turning his head to press sleepy kisses to Kiriya’s neck, “Plus, I don’t really need to sleep. I just need to turn my brain off for a bit and let it reboot.”

“How are you planning on doing that?”

Emu smiled against Kiriya’s neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh there. “I’ve always found it really easy to clear my mind when I’m on my knees,” he whispered, hot breath tickling Kiriya’s ear.

“Oh?” Kiriya grinned, “Well then, don’t let me stop you.”

Emu response was immediate. He sank to his knees, pushing Kiriya’s knees apart. Kiriya continued running his hands through Emu’s hair as he pressed kisses to the inside of Kiriya’s thighs. 

Emu eyes were half closed, and he still looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but his hands were confident as he squeezed Kiriya’s thighs. 

“You’re not worried about being caught?” Kiriya asked as Emu’s kissed wandered up his leg, coming teasingly close to his crotch. 

“No one comes down here,” Emu said in between kisses, “Unless you’re expecting someone.”

“No you’re right.” Kiriya moved his hand from Emu’s hair to cup his cheek, tilting Emu’s head up. Emu looked up at Kiriya a soft smile on his lips. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Emu hummed as Kiriya swept his thumb along his bottom lip, slowly. Emu’s tongue slid out of his mouth, teasing the finger slowly. Kiriya felt his pants getting tighter as Emu slowly took the finger in his mouth sucking gently. It was almost be cute if it wasn’t so obscene. Especially the way that Emu looks up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Emu asks as Kiriya pulls his hand away. 

“As long as you don’t make too much of a mess.” 

Kiriya knew Emu enjoyed mess. He enjoyed being forced down roughly until tears stained his cheeks and drool coated his chin, but Kiriya was absolutely not going to strip down in his office to avoid the stains that would cause. 

Emu didn’t seem bothered by the restriction though. He seemed in a mood to go slow and gentle, which was unusual, but nice. 

It was certainly enough that Kiriya was half hard even before Emu pressed his mouth against bulge in his pants, mouthing his erection through the thick fabric. Emu breathed in an out slowly, the heat of his breath making Kiriya’s whole face flush, hip twitching up. 

“So good,” Emu mumbled against the fabric, eyes sliding back up the Kiriya’s face again. “So hot.”

“I feel like I’m the one that should be saying that,” Kiriya sighed, hand coming to rest on Emu’s head again. Emu leaned into the gentle strokes of Kiriya’s hand in his hair, pulling away from his crotch only to replace his mouth with his hands. 

Kiriya bucked into the touch, but Emu was still moving painfully slow, squeezing gently at his thigh and his hips, wandering up to graze across his stomach before, eventually, landing on his belt. All the while, Emu’s gaze stayed on Kiriya’s face watching for every reaction. 

“At this rate you’re gonna have to go back to work before you even get my dick out,” Kiriya joked, a little desperately. He was already fully hard, and his pants were getting uncomfortable. 

“Don’t rush me,” Emu chided him casually, but he relented his teasing. It only took a couple moments for Emu to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down just enough to free his cock.

Emu moaned, licking his lips, as Kiriya’s cock twitched in front of his face. He took it in hand delicately, light touches floating up and down the shaft, far too gentle to give the stimulation that Kiriya wanted. 

All of the breath left his lungs as Emu’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. It took all of his self-control not to grab his boyfriend by the hair and force him to move faster. His hips were shaking as Emu slowly wrapped his lips around the tip sucking gently. 

“You taste so good,” he said before slowly wrapping a firm hand around Kiriya’s cock, “I love your cock.”

Kiriya would normally have responded with a joke, but Emu was sliding his hand up and his cock painfully slowly, and his mouth didn’t feel like it was working. He let his head lull back, breath hitching roughly. His hands dug into the arms of his chairs as he tried his best not to trust into Emu’s hand too much. 

He wasn’t doing all that a good of a job with that, however. Emu chuckled, pulling off Kiriya’s cock. The pace of his stroke increased from painful slow to frustratingly slow and Kiriya managed to steady his breath. 

He looked back down at Emu and bit back a moan. Emu’s gaze was transfixed on his cock, eyes glassy but unquestionably focused on the member in his hand. His cheeks were bright red, his lips wet and dark. “So good…” Emu murmured, ghosting his lips across the parts of the shaft not covered by his fingers. 

Kiriya let his hands go back to Emu’s head. He desperately wanted to move Emu, pull him up and into his lap, or at least bring him close enough to kiss. But Emu seemed lost what he was doing and Kiriya couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. 

Emu seemed entirely unaware of his desperation. Sliding the cock back into his mouth, Emu hummed lightly, moving up and down with the same teasing slowness as his hand. His tongue worked around the shaft, pressing firm and hot against the sensitive skin. 

Kiriya was on the verge of begging for more, but Emu seemed to also be reaching the limits of his patience. His head bobbed faster, moving farther down the shaft each time. Kiriya knew what was coming next, but he still gasped as his cock hit the back of Emu’s throat. Emu moaned around Kiriya before slowly pulling back. 

Emu leaned back, wiping his mouth as he looked up at Kiriya with a dazed smile.

“Having a good time?” Kiriya asked breathlessly. 

Emu nodded wordlessly, tongue running over is flushed lips. He was still staring only at Kiriya’s cock and it made Kiriya feel hot. His hands twitch as he resisted the urge to grab Emu. To pull him to his feet and bend him over the desk. But Kiriya hadn’t thought to bring lube into the office with him, so all he could do was watch as Emu took his cock back into his mouth. 

At least, the teasing seemed to be over as Emu pace quickened and became more erratic. He was practically whimpering around Kiriya’s cock as he rocked back and forth. Kiriya quickly felt heat pooling his stomach. 

He wanted to warn Emu that he was about to come, but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. Instead he just grabbed Emu’s hair pulling roughly. Emu seemed to get the hint, pulling back, jerking Kiriya wildly as he squeezed his eyes shut, releasing all over Emu’s face.

He slumped back against the chair, breathing deeply as he came back to his senses. Emu’s hand was still on his cock, massaging it gently. 

Kiriya opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the man between his knees. Emu seemed pleased with himself. The sweet smile lighting up his face would have looked innocent if not for semen streaked over his face and dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

Kiriya yanked him up by the collar, kissing his swollen lips hungrily. He could taste himself on Emu lips and the other man whined softly into the kiss. 

“So are you feeling more awake now?” Kiriya asked softly. 

Emu hummed against his lips, nodding enthusiastically. 

Kiriya let him go and Emu stood, stretching languidly. “Time to go back to work then,” he said wiping his face on his white coat. 

“You don’t want me to take care of this?” Kiriya asked, looking pointed at the obvious bulge in Emu’s pants. 

“It can wait until tonight.” Emu pressed another searing kiss on Kiriya’s lips, before straightening himself and walking out. 


End file.
